


It Began When I Heard Of You... For The Very First Time...

by flickawhip



Series: SecurityWolf - Lisa/Flick [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cranberry Sauce, F/F, Marking, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lisa and Flick's relationship begins properly...AU.





	It Began When I Heard Of You... For The Very First Time...

“Lisa!”

The call got her attention and Lisa smiled, shoving dirtied blonde hair behind her ear and turning to meet Flick’s gaze, her breath catching at the appreciative way the other woman looked her over. She had never been the most confident woman but she knew, somehow, that this was not the look of someone judging her. 

“That was incredible out there...”

Flick came closer, sniffing the air slightly.

“Why the hell do you smell like Cranberries?”

“New Day...”

Flick had laughed slightly.

“Well, I’m about done, want to come borrow my shower?”

“Sure you wouldn’t rather clean it off yourself?”

Flick had smirked, stepping closer again, closing the gap between them to kiss Lisa softly, her smile soft as she pulled back.

“Mmm, don’t tempt me...”

“Oh I’m tempting you...”

Flick had growled softly, slipping her hand into Lisa’s and all but dragging her out to the car waiting for her, dragging Lisa inside with her even as she shut the door behind them, aware how close Lisa was, and how tempting she smelt. 

The two waited in silence even as they waited for the lifts, Lisa following Flick almost meekly to her room. The second the door had closed Flick was on her, stripping away her filthy clothing and putting it aside for the washing pack she’d fill tomorrow, knowing full well Lisa had another set in her room. She’d loan her something when she left later... if she did. 

Lisa’s protests were cut off with a soft growl, Flick’s lips and tongue slowly cleaning her body of smudged cranberry sauce and a different tasting white creamy mixture that Flick assumed to be Bread sauce. 

Lisa had followed again as Flick lead her to the shower, slowly rinsing the cranberries from her hair, smiling even as she moved to kiss Lisa softly, her voice almost teasing. 

“Guess this means your mine now...”

“You planning to prove that?”

Her answer came soon after, the girl’s teeth scraping her collarbone, leaving a bite mark even as she felt the girl’s hands travelling over her body, Flick pulling back at the last minute. 

“Not yet... maybe when we have a little more time...”


End file.
